1. Technical Field
This invention relates to guiding and positioning of dump bodies to fifth wheel plates on frameless dump trailers after the dump body has been elevated during unloading by a hydraulic cylinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different dump body guides and engagement points. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,663,537, 4,084,852, and 4,273,382.
Additionally see Hobbs catalog sheet and East Manufacturing catalog sheet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,663,537, a dump truck is disclosed having dump bodies guides 41, and a pair of upstanding arms and a plurality of recesses engageable on pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,852 discloses a roll over protection structure for dump trucks showing a release and positioning structure that holds and releases the trailer on contact.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,382, a hold down system is disclosed wherein a matching configuration on the trailer and dump body engages and holds the same in registering relation to one another
The catalog sheet of Hobbs discloses a plate assembly on the fifth wheel plate and a fixture on the dump body that engages the same.
The catalog sheet of East Manufacturing discloses a pair of oppositely disposed upstanding body guides on saddle structures positioned on the fifth wheel plate the guides and holds the dump body thereon.